


“I’ve got you Renee…”

by KittyNikola



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, Partial Nudity, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNikola/pseuds/KittyNikola
Summary: Natalie hadnt heard from Renee in a while. This wasn’t unusual due to her mental issues hindering her to her room. Coming over, natt comes to help care and clean Renee up.
Relationships: DarkSparks - Relationship, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	“I’ve got you Renee…”

**Author's Note:**

> lol I write a lot of these comfort fics. It’s mentol illwness innit lov
> 
> If you need to talk or interested in a new friend hit up my Instagram @/bitchwattson

“Renee...” that voice was familiar.. the door clicked open 

“I let myself in... I haven’t seen you or heard from you within the last 5 days..” you could feel the weight of Natalie gather at the bottom corner of the twin sized bed. Sitting up you felt your body ache. 

Emty... your body screamed out. Natalie can’t see you like this. 

Heavy clouded eyes. Dirty clothes, the early stages of matting in your hair. The patches of skin reddened from the lack of food.  
Water bottles sat stacked up on your nightstand. Looking up you saw the kind eyes of Natalie..

She didn’t judge, you trusted her. It was okay. She could see you. Natt was good. 

“Look Renee...” she spoke gently to your clouded head. “I brought you some stuff.. can I help you put it on..” you nodded

Her hand held onto yours for a Moment before grabbing the sleeve of your sweatshirt pulling lightly as you pulled back your arm to pull it out of the sleeve. This being repeated with the other arm. The sweatshirt was gently pulled over your hand and sat in the ground. She undid your bra and put it with the sweatshirt.

“Okay.. they are a little cold but it’ll be quick.” A bag crinkled and you felt a cold rag of sorts hit your shoulder. “Baby wipes Renee. To just keep you clean..” you nodded and let her gently clean your body. Her hands were gentle working over the entire part of your upper half being gentle with your face and chest. 

“It’s mine Renee. Look it even has my little thunder bolt.. it’s probably a bit big I hope that’s alright...” the sleeves went over your arms and soon pulled over your head. It being oversized was more than okay. The boxers you wore were taken off and once again were washed down thoroughly. A clean pair was aided up your legs and onto your torso. 

God was this embarrassing. But at least it was Natalie. You had her when things got bad again. 

She pressed a kiss to your head and brought out a small container pulling out a spoon too. They were simple. Just warm spaghettios. “Can we try and eat...?” She asked and you nodded taking the first spoon with slight difficulty. Second was easier and so was the third until you had ate half of that can. Knowing you couldn’t finish this you took you bit into your lip and natt set the container back down. 

“You did great... hey...” tears swelled and you leaned onto Sparks shoulder. “Yeah..? It’s okay... just breathe...” arms wrapped around you and brought you gently back down onto the bed. She brought blankets over you and kissed your forehead repeatedly as you dug your nails into her sweatshirt. Natalie laid you down gently cuddling close and holding your head to her chest. “I’ve got you renee..”


End file.
